Mother's Day
by theladyofwonderland
Summary: Set in Season 1, while Quinn is pregnant. In which Puck surprises Quinn on Mother's Day. Very early on mother's day. And Quinn isn't quite sure what to think of it.


**AN: Okay, so, I've never written Quick before. I've always wanted to but never got around to it. So, sorry if it's not the best. Roughly 850~ words, rated PG-13 for slight mentions of sex and, obviously, teen pregnancy. Also on my tumblr (natasharomanoffsass)**

The doorbell rang, waking Quinn from her sad excuse of a nap. She'd barely gotten any rest, not just then, but over the past few days. Beth had been unusually active, kicking and squirming and never letting Quinn rest her tired eyes for more than an hour, much to the teen mom (and everyone around her)'s dismay.

With a groan, Quinn stretched as well as she could and pushed herself into a standing position, glancing at the clock as she did so. It was two in the morning. Who would be knocking on the door at two in the morning? Well, now she was just curious. She smoothed down the blankets on the guest bed that she'd been sleeping in, and glanced at her reflection in the mirror. Her maternity tank top was bunched up, leaving half of her swollen belly in view. She quickly adjusted that, and then her slightly off center pants, and gathered her messy hair into a slightly more put-together ponytail. As quietly as she could, she opened the bedroom door and headed down the hall, towards the front door, where the doorbell was, once again, going off.

As she passed Mercedes' room, she peeked in, checking to see if she was still asleep. Thankfully, or maybe not, she was. It seemed that her temporary roommate's parents hadn't been woken up by the doorbell either. Finally, she reached the door itself and pulled it open cautiously, not sure what to expect. Even if she had been expecting something…this certainly wasn't it.

"Happy Mother's Day!" Puck said, grinning a dorky smile and holding out a small bouquet of flowers. If they could even be considered a bouquet. They looked like they had been pulled from the side of the road or something, and, knowing Puck, they probably had.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked, not amused, though she accepted the flowers, pulling them towards her face and sniffing them. Surprisingly, they smelled good, like flowers, obviously, but with a hint of…"You sprayed these with your cologne," she stated, raising her eyebrows and choking out a soft laugh.

"Sure did. You said you liked it once. Now, you gonna let me in?" Puck said, leaning against the door frame and watching her.

Quinn thought back, trying to remember if she had actually said that. She definitely did like the scent, but she wasn't sure when she'd have said it… oh. Right. When they had sex. "Puck, it's two in the morning—" she started, raising her hand in emphasis.

"On Mother's Day!" Puck interrupted.

"Yes… on Mother's Day. What does that matter?" she finished, a bit exasperated, a bit annoyed, and, though she'd never admit it, a bit happy to see him.

Puck glanced down at Quinn's enlarged stomach pointedly, then back up at her face, raising an eyebrow.

"You know I'm not keeping her," Quinn said softly, turning her gaze away from his face. She finally stepped aside and let him in, closing the door behind him. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him further into the house, towards her room (well, not really _her room,_but she was staying in it for now, so whatever), where they could talk more privately and without the fear of waking up the rest of the house at such an ungodly hour.

Puck followed behind her a little slower, causing her to tug on his arm every so often as she sped up. "I know," he said, after they'd gone a little ways in silence, "I just… uh.. thought it'd be nice, I guess," he finished, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

They finally reached Quinn's room, entering and closing the door behind them as quietly as possible. Puck moved to sit down on the bed, and Quinn busied herself with finding a place to put the flowers.

After a few moments of deliberation, she set them gently in a cup of water on the dresser and rested a hand on her large stomach. "Hey Puck?" she said, not turning towards him until she heard his little 'hmm?' of acknowledgement. "It is nice. Really nice, actually," she said, meeting his eyes and smiling softly. She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and moved to sit next to him on the bed. Once sitting, she glanced down at her lap, or, what she could see of it over her belly, then back at him. She took a steadying breath, then leaned in, pressing a sweet, chaste kiss to his lips. Once she pulled away, she tipped her forehead against his, feeling his strong arms wrap around her, holding her close, holding her safe. She smiled, and moved her head to rest on his shoulder as he gently massaged circles into her sore back.

And in that moment, it didn't matter that she wasn't keeping the baby, or that they probably wouldn't last as a couple, or that this was probably all due to some sappy holiday. Puck was _hers,_ and he was _here_, and he _loved_ her, and maybe, just maybe, everything would be okay.


End file.
